User blog:TKandMit/TMNT vs X-Men. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2
The penultimate battle that you all have been waiting for... That was pushed back... Twice... Is finally here. Welcome once again to the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! This season is just one more battle away from closing, so to hype it up, we have a battle of two teams of New York mutants. The X-Men, an array of mutants across the world lead by Cyclops and taught by Professor Charles Xavier, duke it out with The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, sewer-bred reptiles lead by Leonardo and taught by Master Splinter. This was originally planned for the mid-season premiere, but I rescheduled it for some reason. Despite all of that, I owe a huge thanks to my friend Legion for writing as the X-Men team, as well as writing a TMNT verse. Seriously, he did most of the work on this one. Check out his stuff. But for right now, enjoy the newest battle. Cast Nice Peter as Cyclops EpicLLOYD as Beast Wax as Iceman Jesse Wellens as Wolverine Xin Wuku as The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (body) Link Neal as Leonardo (voice) Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello (voice) Ian Hecox as Michelangelo (voice) Anthony Padilla as Raphael (voice) Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle Beat: Golden Voice. X-Men start at 0:26. X-Men Alight upon these downed outcasts as I cast out my ruby gaze You monsters disgrace mutants, you're as immature as Wade Chilling as an Avalanche, we'll send these Lairdpots East, man Distinguish ourselves from immature testudines as metahumans Got the power to use respunchability an entire species following our lead You cold-blooded roleplayers? Rogues in a Bleak House in a time of need Don't need forged steel to chillingly sever your chances so pretend With Higher Learning these chemical catastrophes are outsmarted by the X-Men! TMNT Cowabunga! The TMNT skate to victory, no Journey Into Mystery: you’re history Sage training, ninja masters wrecking Westchester like the Death of Wolverine You’re the supposed “Marvels” and yet we’re the ones to give Kirby credit Cartoons the Image of the comics have your screenwriters even read it? Take Alpha Flight, you Mousers low tech, no Stature, bark worse than bite This’ll be a piece of pie! Might as well Fast Forward to a mono-eye’s last light At every stage we’re All New you time-travel to rehash plots here’s our regime We’ve Purified exclusionist punks before pretty clear that means your “team”. Cyclops and Wolverine Step back, bub, or get SNIKT! I’ll be an ad-visor, blocking your tricks Lines pure as ruby, cuts deep as knives, give Fugi-turtles their pain fix Cut through your little Punisher, and cripple your splintered Xavier Make a move on your Bishop time to Hope for your own mutant saviour Leonardo and Raphael Team, divide! Raph and I attack these mice, Donny and Mike hit the ice! Let’s decide! Side with the sais of the cool but rude guys! While I slice! You want to raise the antes? A vigilante came to save the city! You must be dreaming if Cyclops is on top, and Logan stole the hand of Freddy! X-Men Big words from a team whose Einstein’s greatest weapon is blunt Not to mention the Teen Turtle Titan behind the Avenging Purifier front I’ll Stryke yer, you’ll be too Murumasa scarred to Return to New York Take Stock, man, your chances are disappearing quick as Splinter’s work When we take a film dive we rise like Phoenix Five, your popularity just died Especially when you’re dancing with the likes of foppish Vanilla Ice! X-Force our way in you face Avengers and the peak of the Illuminati, fools The Power Rangers failed Danger Room’s rap test, you’ve just been schooled! TMNT Schooling us? You could never pass the bars we drop. We’re like, chopping you up so much, you’re the pizza top! This Beast’s got no Beauty; Wolfy’s shorter and stouter How’s it feel to be heros but get crushed by Ninjas without powers? We got skills! We are ill! We don’t need to be super. I got blades! I got hate! We’ll flush you down our sewer! Aw hell! Turtles in a half shell fend off their weak offenders Facing the head of them? Better send ‘em down the Shredder. Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? TMNT X-Men Hints Decoded (All hints to this battle were posted on GTA V vs GoodFellas.) The Sistine Chapel: A painting made by the artist Michelangelo, which refers to the TMNT member, Michelangelo. University of Michigan: Go blue. The football team of UoM is the Wolverines, which refers to X-Men member, Wolverine. Princess Belle: The protagonist princess from the Disney movie The Beauty and the Beast, which refers to the X-Men member, Beast. Icey778: A user characterized by ice, which refers to the X-Men member, Iceman. Coming Soon January 9, 2016. My last clue brought me here, to New York City. Unfortunately, even the strongest and smartest of fellow heroes have fallen victim to whatever The Joker is plotting. But I am close. And I am all alone now. Not the Turtles, not the X-Men, and not even Sherlock can help me. But help or not, nothing is stopping me from ending this man's reign of terror. Nothing. Category:Blog posts